


Of Solstice

by Saraste



Series: Holiday fics 2017 [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Erebor Reclaimed, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Rule 63, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dwalin sees Nori for the first time during a Solstice celebration in Ered Luin.





	Of Solstice

The first time Dwalin sees Nori is during the Solstice celebration in Ered Luin. Not that Dwalin knows who she is then, other than beautiful and dangerous, family-loving by the looks she give the two dwarrow with her. Nori had looked happy then, that far ago Solstice in a home that wasn't quite a home when the yearning for Erebor still sang in one's blood, not for Dwalin at least.

 

Nori still looks happy here, in Erebor Reclaimed, a home Nori never knew, being surface born. 

 

Yet Nori makes it her home, her home with Dwalin, still calling Dwalin her “pretty warrior.” Still touching Dwalin like they are newly promised, braided to one another, have promised to be family, to guard each others hearts. Nori still wonders, Dwalin can see it, if this might end, someday.

 

Even so, this bright and snowy Solstice day Nori is happy and content, settled into their lives at Erebor, the Mountain beginning to resemble the home Dwalin once knew. And something infinitely better, for having Nori share it with her, in her heart and hearth.

 

This Solstice day Nori shakes herself and looks at Dwalin and says ‘I love you,’ and it is truly the most perfect Solstice there ever has been, when she says: ‘Let’s make a pebbling.’

 

Dwalin kisses her with the joy of a new future in her heart, tells Nori, ‘that sounds wonderful,’ and has to kiss her again.

 

And it is and Dwalin finds out that it's possible to have more than one perfect Solstice, when their work on stone proves to be a success. 


End file.
